


Hidden Behind A Mask

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: sunday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Hero, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Doyle's death, Cordelia thinks about the masks they used to hide behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Behind A Mask

Cordelia stared at her reflection in the mirror, flinching slightly at the pale, tear-stained appearance that her face had. What had happened to the mask of uncaring that she had always worn before?

_You met someone who had a mask of his own._

Doyle's face flashed in her mind, his blue eyes sparkling with hope. She bit back a sob as it suddenly morphed into that of a demon, his beautiful eyes becoming a crimson red.

_He didn't even trust me enough to show me the face hidden behind the mask._

With a sigh, she hesitantly put on her mask.


End file.
